


Back To School

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Alfie's girls go back to schools after the summer holidays and return with something lovely for the whole family
Relationships: Alfie Solomons & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Back To School

“Wind the bobbin up, wind the bobbin up; pull, pull, clap, clap. Point to the ceiling, point to the floor, point to the window and point to the door. Clap your hands together, one, two, three; place them gently on your knee.”

Ava chuckled when baby Jacob clapped his hands excitedly to his new favourite song. The girls had all gone back to school at the beginning of the week after six weeks off for summer, and for the last three days Jacob finally got some quality and much needed mummy time.

“Bobobobobob,” he babbled, bouncing up and down on Ava’s knee.

“That’s right, clever boy,” she smiled. “You’re such a clever boy. Shall we sing it one more time before your sisters get back from school? Shall we?”

Unfortunately at that very moment, the front door opened and immediately the sound of the girls’ loud chattering disturbed the peace.

“Too late my little chicken,” Ava sighed, kissing Jacob’s nose and standing up to greet them all.

“Mummy!” Soraya wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist the second she saw her. “I missed you lots and lots.”

“I missed you too, poppet,” Ava bent down and kissed the top of her head. “Did you have a good day?”

“Well it was a rubbish day cos me and Lucy had a fight cos she wanted the red colouring pencil but I wanted the red one cos I was colouring blood coming out of the monsters nose and she wanted red for the sky and then I said the sky isn’t red it’s blue and so she was being stupid and then she-“

“-Soraya, my little sunshine, what have I told you about takin’ a breath when you’re talkin’? Cos your poor mum looks like her head’s about to explode,” Alfie finally shuffled through the door with Cyril on his lead and all three of the girls’ school bags dangling from one hand.

“Mummy’s used to it by now,” Ava chuckled, pecking Alfie on the lips and handing Jacob to him once he had dumped the school bags on the floor. “So are you and Lucy friends now, Soraya?”

“Oh yeah,” Soraya nodded and smiled. “I shared some of my hair pets with her and then she said we were best friends again.”

“Hair pets?” Ava frowned, wiping at her mouth with a grimace.

“Yeah,” Soraya answered. “I got little bugs in my hair cos Ivan had them in his hair on Monday and he shared them with me cos I asked him for a kiss but he didn’t want to kiss me and I cried because I really wanted to kiss him so he gave me some hair pets instead.”

“What have I told you about kissin’ boys?” Alfie was appalled. “Your teeth’ll fall out, and any little boys I find out you’ve been kissin’ will be gettin’ their arses tanned.”

“Kissing is the thing you’re worrying about right now?” Ava shook her head at him incredulously. “Are you for bloody real, Alfie? Our four year old child is talking about head bugs and you’re getting your knickers in a fucking twist about her kissing a boy?”

“Dad, I think you should wash mum’s mouth out with soap for swearing,” Raisa commented, rolling her eyes like she was already a moody teenager and trudging up the stairs to her bedroom.

“You stay right where you are, Raisa Solomons,” Ava ordered. “I want all of you girls in the bathroom now so I can check your hair for bloody hair pets.”

“You just told me to stay where I am,” Raisa muttered.

“Don’t be rude,” Alfie warned her with narrowed eyes and a pointed finger. “I think maybe you need to calm down, Ava cos you’re actin’ like you’ve just found out the world is endin’ any second.”

“Alfie, please don’t start now,” Ava sighed. “Just do me a favour and run to the chemist for a few bars of that derbac soap. If Soraya’s got nits then Hannah and Raisa probably have too.”

“Soraya’s got nits?” Hannah cried, her eyes wide with horror.

“What are nits?” Soraya frowned.

“I swear if you’ve given me your nits, Soraya, I’m never ever talking to you again and I’m going to shave your hair off when you’re asleep,” Raisa was furious.

“Come on, Jacob, my boy,” Alfie grimaced sensing that a fight was about to break out. Even Cyril put his ears down and let out a little whine. “And you, Cyril. Let’s go.”

Ava didn’t know what to do first. She wanted to cry and shout and itch every part of her body all at once. The girls had started arguing amongst themselves and she sighed, realising she was in for a long evening. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“They asleep?”

Ava nodded and threw herself down on the sofa beside Alfie who had Jacob fast asleep in his arms. He heart softened as it always did seeing those strong arms cradling one of their children. It was enough to give her some internal peace after the trying few hours of laboriously combing the very curly hair of three young girls who seemed insistent on creating a huge fuss about it. Blessedly, she had only found a few eggs on Hannah and Raisa’s scalps but Soraya had been a whole other matter. Her head was crawling with the little blighters and although Ava was confident that she had gotten them all out (as well as killing any stragglers with the derbac soap), she couldn’t shake the feeling that the ordeal was far from over.

“What a night,” Alfie muttered.

“You’re telling me,” Ava sighed. “I can’t decide what the worst bit was; Raisa crying because all of her friends would smell the soap in her hair tomorrow and tease her, or Soraya crying because she didn’t want to be without her pets. Hannah was the only one who didn’t kick off about it all; well until I accidentally got soap in her eye.”

“I heard,” Alfie grinned.

“Oh and you didn’t think to come and help?” Ava pulled a face at him.

“Nah,” Alfie shook his head. “Me and Jacob decided it was better to leave you to it.”

“Wimp,” Ava rolled her eyes and smirked. “I’m just glad it’s all over now anyway. I’m going to comb their hair twice a week just to be safe anyway.”

“Probably a wise idea,” Alfie agreed. “I’m just gonna put this little man in his bed now that I know it’s safe, and then how about me and you have a little snuggle?”

“Hah, is that what you’re calling it these days?”

“Cheeky bugger,” Alfie chuckled, his knees clicking as he stood up with Jacob in his arms. “I just thought we could have a little romantic evenin’. I might even give you a foot rub if you’re lucky.”

Jacob didn’t even wake; he just curled against his father’s chest and let out a sleepy sigh. Alfie looked down at him and smiled softly. After three girls, it made him so happy to finally have a boy but knowing his daughters the way he did, as soon as Jacob could walk or talk he was going to be hen pecked to death. Poor little bugger. He left Ava on the sofa while he climbed the stairs to put Jacob to bed. He checked on the girls on his way past, grimacing at the overwhelming smell of derbac soap in their bedroom, but when Hannah let out a rather loud puff of air from her arse he realised that at least the odour of the soap covered up his girls’ horrific smelling farts. Truthfully all three of them smelled worse than Jacob when they had wind, which was saying something considering some of the dirty nappies that boy did. So maybe Soraya’s head pets had done them all a favour in retrospect. When Alfie made it back downstairs, Ava was in the kitchen making drinks and cutting up some of the chocolate cake she had made earlier in the day with Jacob.

“Now that looks delicious,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

“You talking about me or the cake?” Ava gave a breathy laugh.

“Ava Solomons, you are in a very flirty mood this evenin’,” Alfie spun her around so he could kiss her on the lips. “Must be all the fumes from that soap.”

“Hmm maybe,” she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him. “Or maybe it’s because my husband is very handsome and I’ve been thinking all day about some of the things I’d like to do with him.”

“That right?” Alfie’s eyes darkened with desire and his voice was almost growl. “Wanna tell me about some of thoughts?”

“Maybe I could just show you instead?” she purred when she felt Alfie’s hand sliding up her thigh and beneath her skirt. He lowered his head to kiss her but all of a sudden Ava let out a scream and moved her head away so fast that she managed to hit Alfie’s nose with it.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, what the fuck?” Alfie groaned, clutching his nose with a grimace as Ava ran to the other side of the room. “Is this some sick part of your fantasy? Cos I’ll tell you now I don’t think I’m that fuckin’ keen, love.”

“Stay exactly where you are,” Ava held up a warning hand as he stepped towards her. “I mean it, Alfie.”

“Ava, I don’t… what the bloody hell are you plannin’ on doin’ with a bottle of washin’ up liquid?” he frowned.

“I’m gonna squirt it in your face if you come even one step closer to me,” she informed him curtly, before giving a shiver of disgust. “I don’t know exactly how to tell you this, Alf, but it looks like Soraya is good at sharing not just with her sisters but with you as well.”

“You’ve lost me, love.”

“I’ve just seen a great big fucking nit in your hair, Alfie!”

“No you never,” Alfie scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You’re just paranoid cos of the girls. Not bein’ funny but you’ve got more chance of havin’ them than I have.”

“I swear on my life, I wasn’t imagining it,” Ava was adamant. “You’re gonna have to get in the bath and let me do your hair with that soap.”

“Not a fuckin’ chance,” Alfie shook his head. “I go in that bakery tomorrow with that stuff in me hair and the whole fuckin’ place’ll go up in flames with all the rum what’s in there.”

“You let me do it or you’re not sleeping in our bed tonight.”

Ava thought she had gotten her way; Alfie could see it in her eyes. Well, he’d soon show her. Before she could react, he smacked the washing up liquid bottle out of her hands and trapped her in his arms. She screamed and flailed about like a mad woman but he was twice as strong as his wife, if not more, and without hesitating he rubbed his head on hers over and over again while she tried to kick him and push his away.

“You absolute bastard,” Ava swore, her eyes flashing venomously when he finally let go of her. “What did you do that for?”

“Well if I aint sleepin’ in our bed tonight then neither are you.”


End file.
